Without You
by Hotaru Kasumi
Summary: Kagome is finaly begining to think that he can get along without Inuyasha, when something, or rather... someone, comes along to change her mind. InuKag


…

**1: **I know… I know… finish one story before starting another… BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! Don't hurt me!

**2: **This is just a random idea that ran through my head while I was listening to the song Without You from the Rent soundtrack. I think this is the least AU, and yet, least likely to happen of all of my stories. I feel so proud.

**3: **I want you to all look up at the pathetic excuse for an intro to these notes. The creativity is slowly being drained out of me! I'm never gonna write well again, and then I'll fail English, and I'll never get a good job, and I'll get flung out into the streets, and then… I'm gonna starve.

**4: **My first song-fic, too!

**5: **I want you to take another look at the intro to the notes, and then take a moment to think. Do you really think I own ANY of this stuff? I didn't think so.

**6: **BEWARE THE FLUFF! This story is one big cotton ball. If you don't like fluff, don't read it, because you will be sickened. I just felt that I should warn you. It's almost gag worthy.

* * *

**Without You**

Kagome felt her legs carrying her down the sidewalk. She felt the warmth of the breeze whipping across her face. She felt the soft leather of the strap of her bag beneath her hands. The young woman felt, yet, didn't feel. In fact, she hadn't truly felt anything in a very long time. No flash of emotion had crossed her face in years. Not since he had left her.

Turning her head to stare into the crowd, she thought she saw a flash of white and red in the sea of black and grey. But it was gone as soon as it seemed to appear, and Kagome sighed. She had been seeing him everywhere as of late, and yet she knew she was fooling herself. It was physically impossible for him to be there, or anywhere for that matter. He was not coming back, and she would have to resign herself to that, no matter what it took.

The beautiful woman entered the tall, grand building, forcing a smile at the man who was waiting for her. He had short blonde hair, and was clad in tight jeans, a pink shirt, and a while blazer, trademark camera already in hand. "Ah, Kagome darling, I'm glad to see you again." She just inclined her head at him, acknowledging the fact that she had heard him speak to her. "Lets get started then." He stated, turning on his heal and walking out of the large room, high healed boots clicking on the over polished tile.

She followed him into her usual room, brightly lit and filled with random props and a plain white back drop. "You're doing a shoot for Victoria's Secret today, put this on." He threw her a pair of skimpy blue lace bottoms, and a longer see through lace top. With a sigh, Kagome walked into the smaller attached room that she used as a dressing room so that she wouldn't have to change in front of Mitch, her normal photographer. She couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha would have thought of her wearing so little clothes in front of the entire world.

But she shook her head, and stripped of her jeans. Inuyasha wouldn't care. He never truly did; but that didn't matter now, not anymore. He was in Hell, with the one he truly loved. And if he was happy, then she could be happy, too. She exited the small room, clad in the skimpy outfit that had been picked out for her, and stepped in front of the camera. And life went on.

_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows _

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

Ichiro rolled out of bed, ruffling his shoulder length platinum hair. His golden gaze fell upon his entertainment for the previous night; a spectacularly beautiful red headed spitfire, whom had been particularly insatiable the night before. It had been enjoyable, for sure, but he couldn't help but feel empty inside each time he looked at her, or any woman for that matter. There had always been something missing, it seemed, and a different woman every night seemed to fill that void. At least, for a little while. It was never truly gone.

He stood, trying his best not to disturb his slumbering companion, and searched for his clothes. Ichiro yanked on his boxers, then the same faded baggy jeans from the night before. As he pulled on the red wife-beater, he exited the mussed hotel room and hurried down the hall. He never stayed long with his one-night-stands, to avoid the awkwardness of waking up together, so he liked to leave before they woke.

Thrusting his hands in his pockets, Ichiro wandered the crowded streets. He had no desire to return to the hotel, or to his extravagant home, where his father and older brother were no doubt waiting for him, ready to scold him for not coming to the important meeting the night before. Not that it really mattered. His brother would only be angry for embarrassing him in front of all of his employees, and his father didn't truly give two shits about where he had been, or what he was doing, as long as he hadn't died in the process.

The cool autumn breeze whipped at his face, running its fingers though his white hair, and throwing it haphazardly into his eyes and mouth. Though he didn't show that he felt it, Ichiro truly wished that he had remembered his jacket at the bar the night before, he hated the wind. For some reason, the wind blowing on his skin irritated him beyond anything he could ever feel; the endless touch of unseen tendrils running themselves, uninvited, over his body. The very thought made him almost twitch with aggravation.

Perhaps it wasn't the wind itself, but his heightened sense of touch, of all his senses really. Over the past few years; ever since the day he turned seventeen, Ichiro had noticed everything about him changing. He could suddenly hear everything that he wasn't supposed to be able to hear; the scraping of forks and spoons on china, girls in school whispering things about each other behind their hands, even the soft breathing of his brother in the other room. But is wasn't just his hearing that had changed. His sense of smell had increased ten fold, so that he could now recognize the change in people's moods just by their scent, or recognize them by how they smelled.

The already sensitive skin covering his body grew more sensitive as well, and he could now feel the different textures of people's skin. Perhaps the oddest thing happened in his senior year of high school when some guy had taken a swing at him and broken his jaw. While in the nurse's office, he had stood in front of the mirror while she called the hospital, and actually watched his jaw repair itself; the bone snapping itself back into place, and fuse back together.

His changes were odd, to say the least. But he could never confide in his brother, or father that he thought there was something wrong with him. His father would just pass it off as paranoia, and his brother… well, his brother had always thought there was something wrong with him.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Ichiro continued to wander, looking for decent place to spend the remainder of his morning. Yet, as he scanned the numerous buildings of the city, something, or rather, someone caught his eye…

_The Stars Gleam  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You _

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

She was beautiful. No; beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. She was gorgeous, captivating, dazzling, enchanting, enthralling, riveting, and mesmeric, to do her little justice. Ichiro's mouth nearly hung open as she past him. Could it be possible that something this perfect could have roamed the earth for what looked like close to twenty years without him noticing? Her long black hair hung down her back in a perfect onyx sheet, cobalt blue eyes shining back at him from a pale, porcelain face. And she glanced at him, for but a fleeting second.

Their eyes connected, and Ichiro had to jump back. Something was held in her gaze that had shocked him to his very core. She was so sad, it was heartbreaking. He saw so may emotions that never left the boundary of her cerulean eyes, that it made his heart pang in his chest. Apparently, however, he was the only one who could see it, because people on the street were staring at her as if she was a piece of meat. He cast them a disgusted look, and tried to push his way through the crowd, towards the woman. Sure, he had his share of women, but it always made him angry when people disrespected them. His mother had taught him something, after all.

So busy was he pushing through the crowd to get to her, that he found that she was gone, and Ichiro growled in frustration. Who was she? Why the hell hadn't he seen her before? What had caused that indescribable sadness he had seen in her eyes? He needed to know more about this woman, and he needed to know now. With another growl, Ichiro stalked off, in search of the one person he knew could help him.

_Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smile  
The Cloud Moves _

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Oceans Crash

Leaving the building, Kagome gazed out into the dim autumn light, wondering what she was to do next. Her photo shoot was over, and she still had an hour until she was supposed to meet Eri for lunch. Her shoes made soft clicking noises on the pavement as she walked the streets, looking for the nearest Starbucks. Her modeling job had just brought her to Tokyo a few months ago, and she was still getting used to the giant city.

Within ten minutes, she was hopelessly lost. This had only happened once before, but then, it had been both her and her friend Sakura, and together they had found their way back to her house. But now she was completely alone, in one of the largest cities in the world. She wanted to cry. And yet, she couldn't. Kagome had given up crying a long time ago. So she just continued to walk, searching vainly for the face of someone who looked like they would help her find her way out of the maze of buildings and smog.

And then, a flash of white, a glimpse of red. Her eyes widened for the second time that day, and this time the white and red stayed in view. A man, with his back to her, with shoulder length white hair, a red wife-beater, and dark jeans. As much as she resented herself for it, Kagome felt herself walking towards the man, nearly gravitating towards him. "E-Excuse me?" The man whipped around to stare at her with beautiful, golden, eyes… She let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. "Inuyasha…" It couldn't be anyone but him. Golden eyes, white hair, handsome face, and he even had little fangs poking out over his thin lips. They were even the same height. It looked like him, so much like him. But it couldn't be.

Taking a staggering step backwards, Kagome let out a shaky breath. The Inuyasha look alike looked like he had just seen a ghost, or a crazy person. Perhaps he thought she was crazy. Hell, even she thought she was crazy. Hadn't she already suffered enough? Weren't all those nights she had stayed awake crying enough amusement for the Gods? Turning, she ran down the street, trying to get as far away from the strange person as she could, not caring how much of an idiot she looked like, running down the street like she was, or how crazy the man thought she was. Kagome just ran.

_The Crowd Roars  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You _

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

"E-Excuse me." Ichiro turned around to see the woman from earlier staring up at him, like a lost child would to a friendly looking stranger. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart seemed to stop. She was even more beautiful up close than she was from the distance he had seen her, if that was possible. Bt she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes widening, and a gasp escaping her mouth before she covered it with her hand. "Inuyasha…" Who was Inuyasha? He looked at her confusedly, trying to interpret her emotions.

Before he could get a word out, however, she had already fled, running down the streets the best she could in her heals. Ichiro was stunned. He didn't think that she was crazy, perhaps she had just, mistaken him for someone else. Inuyasha. She had called him Inuyasha. Why did that name ring a bell in his head? He was sure he had never heard it before. But then again, half an hour ago, he had been sure he had never seen that woman before, but now… he wasn't so sure. There was something about her. Something familiar enough to send him into a frenzy of wondering who she was.

He started after her, not too fast as to let her know that he was following her, but fast enough that he would not loose her wonderful scent. His newfound abilities did have some advantages, one of them being that he could pick up the woman's jasmine and lilac scent, and follow it down the street. Many people, mostly women, stared after him, but he paid them no heed. Suddenly, he stopped. Something had just clicked in his head, like someone had just flipped on a switch. Kagome. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. And he, he was Inuyasha. And… he was in love with her.

Ichiro's, or rather, Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, his body shaking as if from a violent seizure. Memories flooded his mind, memories that were not his own, and it was as if he was watching a movie. He saw a beautiful girl, clad in red and white, embracing a man that looked much like himself, was himself, but seemed different somehow. There were pointed ears growing out of the top of his head, and his nails were abnormally long. But there was something wrong with the girl, too. She looked so much like Kagome, only with longer hair, and her face was colder somehow, blue eyes emotionless, stony depths.

His heart was telling him that he felt something for the woman, or had. Something strong. But that couldn't be right; he loved Kagome. The vision changed, and he saw what looked like a younger version of himself holding a ball, and staring into a field where there were many children at play. He could feel a strange emotion pang in his chest, loneliness or sadness. Those children had rejected him.

The scene changed again, and he saw Kagome, clad in a white and green uniform, rubbing the ears of himself, only, he was pinned to a large tree. This was confusing to him. Why would he be pinned to a tree? Suddenly, his eyes opened, at he as speaking to Kagome. He couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but she fell back, and he guessed the words were scathing. He was still confused when the scene changed again.

The same cold woman from before was embracing him again, only with an iron grip this time. They were standing, alone, in a clearing, surrounded on all sides by thick trees. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at this point in time. To some extent, he was happy, he could feel that. But there was also a inexplicable sadness about the moment. He watched as she spoke into his ear, words of loving encouragement. Suddenly, the ground opened up from beneath them, and they were engulfed in a red and orange light. "Inuyasha!" His gaze turned to Kagome, who was standing on the edge of the clearing, tears glistening in her eyes.

He tried to break away, to reach for her, to call out her name. But it was useless. The cold woman was dragging him into the earth, and he was powerless to do anything about it. And he was forced to watch as the love of his life's face grew dimmer, and dimmer until everything went black.

_The World Revives  
Colors Renew _

But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
Within Me, Blue  
Without You

Inuyasha opened his eyes suddenly, blinking against the bright light. Where the fuck was he, and where was Kagome? He had no idea what had happened, or why he was now strapped to the bed of a brightly lit, painfully white room, but he did know he had to find Kagome. He sat up in the bed, successfully tearing his way through two leather straps in the process. Looking down at himself, he saw many objects poking out of his skin, and attaching themselves to a large beeping object, as well as an odd clip attached to his finger.

He yanked it off, as well as pulled all of the objects out of his arms. In a matter of seconds, about five worried looking people rushed into the room, all clad in green and white. "Ichiro, please lay back down. You're in no condition to be up." A tall, balding man spoke kindly, pushing gently on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to get him to lay back down.

"Inuyasha." He growled, refusing to move.

"Excuse me?"

"My name isn't Ichiro, it's Inuyasha, and I would advise you to get you had off of me before you loose it." His eyes darted around the brightly lit room, lingering on each frightened face in turn. Needless to say, the man removed his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder. Sneering at him, he pulled his legs out from under the two leather straps holding them to the bed. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, noticing their eyes trained on his head.

"Y-Your ears. There the most serious case of mutation I've ever…" The man was cut off by Inuyasha's hand closing around this throat. By this time, all of the other people had fled the room, weather to cower in a corned, or call for help, he didn't know.

"You think my ears are strange, do you?" He hissed, his face nearly touching the shorter man's, eyes glaring down at him in fury. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would kill him for accosting someone from her world, but at the moment, he truly didn't care. He let go of the man, and he fell, crumpled, to the floor.

Eyes scanning the room once more, he spotted a strange shiny book on the table beside the bed he had been in. Upon closer inspection, he saw a woman on the cover, with long black hair and stunning blue eyes… Kagome. Anger flared within him when he saw how scantly clad she was, wearing no top, and practically non existent bottoms, and only covering her breasts with her hands. How many of these things were there? Could there be men all over Japan staring at his Kagome in so little clothes? The very thought made him want to roar with frustration. Instead, he turned to the man, who was still laying on the floor. "What happened to me?"

"Y-You were on the street, having a serious seizure. We brought you here, and the seizure continued through the night. While you were out, it seemed as if a mutation was taking place. Your ears disappeared, and those dog-like ones grew in their place, your nails grew as well, along with your hair." Inuyasha found this news confusing, hell, he found this whole situation confusing. Had he truly had human features just earlier that day?

"Tell anyone about this, and I _will _hunt you down." He threatened, and with one last glare thrown in the man's direction, he leapt out of the open window on the other side of the bed. The cool morning air felt good against his skin as he stood in the middle of a black span of land, with many of those annoying metal contraptions Kagome called cars just sitting there. Lifting his head to the breeze, he inhaled, trying to catch Kagome's scent on the air. And there it was, the beautiful aroma of jasmine and lilacs. With a look of intense concentration on his face, Inuyasha proceeded to follow his nose.

_Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe_

He was getting very close now, her scent was getting stronger with each step he took. Coming to a sudden halt where her scent became the strongest it had been, he turned his head to look through a pane of glass. And there she was, just as breathtaking as she had been the last time he saw her. But she looked different, older, more worn, and so sad. He would have to find whoever did it to her and kill them. Slowly.

Backtracking a few paces, he found the door and pushed it open, setting off a little bell that made his ears ring in response. The place he was in smelled good, like that chocolate stuff she always gave Shippo. People in the shop stared at him, curious of his ears and fangs, but he paid them no mind. "Kagome!" He called, watching as her head turned up to face him, a look of disbelief etched into her features.

"Inuyasha?" She stood, but looked ready to faint. Her friend swiveled in her seat and put a hand over her mouth. "How-Why-How are you here?" Kagome looked like she was keeping her distance from him for some reason. He didn't understand why; all he wanted to do was bring her back to his era and hunt Naraku. Why had she asked how he was there?

"I don't know, I just woke up in some bright room with some annoying beeping things and loud people. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Inuyasha, I think you need to come with me." She walked up to him grabbed his arm, and led him, still confused, out of the shop.

"Kagome, what is going on? I just came to get you so that we could go back to my time and gather more shards. What's the big deal?" Kagome took one look at him and broke down, clutching him close and sobbing into his chest. "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, tears blurring the edges of her eyes. "I-I don't know how to tell you this, Yasha."

"Tell me what?" He was really confused by now, and getting more frustrated with her by the moment.

"Inuyasha, Naraku's dead. As are Kilala and S-Shippo. And… and you."

"What?" Kilala and Shippo were dead? They had defeated Naraku? And, didn't she say that he had died as well? That couldn't be right, he was standing right there, holding her. He would know if he had died.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou took you to Hell with her. I haven't seen you in three years."

_The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You_

Inuyasha staggered backwards, staring at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Kagome I never, I would never… I-I don't believe it." She rose a hand to her forehead and rubbed it gently, looking lost in thought.

"I don't believe it either, nor do I have any idea how you're here right now. I've spent the last three years hating your very memory, but now that your back, I-I cant bring myself to walk away." And with that, she threw herself back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing a kiss soundly to his lips. They broke apart, each gasping for breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" And before she could ask what, he answered her by picking her up by her waist, right in the middle of the crowded street, and kissed her again.

_Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die_

Kagome snuggled further into his strong arms, trying to get as close as physically possible without being inside him. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, and held her tighter to him. She had never been so happy in her life. In the morning, they would deal with how he was there, but now all that mattered that he was there, and that he loved her as she loved him. "Kagome, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." She made a noise in her throat and shifted to look up at his face. "Why was there a picture of you, nearly naked, sitting out in public." Kagome blushed. She had hoped that he wouldn't see that.

"I-I needed the money. After my parents died, I had to find a way to make, and when a guy offered me a well paying job as a model, I had to accept." Inuyasha growled at the thought of his Kagome exposing her body to some strange man. Flipping them over so that he was above her, pinning her to the bed, he lowered his head to nip at the skin where his mark lay.

"From now on, your body is mine to see, and mine alone. I'm not sure I like the idea of you posing for a man that isn't me." She giggle and reached up to rub his left ear, resulting in the instantaneous relaxation of every muscle in his body.

"Don't you worry about it, Yasha. I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you

* * *

_

**A/N: **I know a lot of you are confused. I honestly am not too sure of how it happened myself, but I do have a vague idea. When Kikyou took him to Hell, the fates, or God, or whoever deals with that stuff, decided that he did not belong with Kikyou, and reincarnated him into Kagome's time. Ichiro was the reincarnated version of Inuyasha, he looked, acted, and lived like Inuyasha did. I think that very slowly, he was turning back into the old Inuyasha, and seeing Kagome just triggered the process to run a bit faster than it normally would have. If any of you are still confused, please think up a solution for yourselves, because I'm probably a lot more lost than all of you are.


End file.
